


Lights

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Far Cry, Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader Insert, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Deputy gets sensory overload during a celebration. Joseph is here to help.





	Lights

Dep looked around, the cold sweat sticking to their skin. The lights of the festival made their eyes hurt, their body sweltered.

Why did Joseph drag them along to the feast again? Dep did not know, but they hated every second.  
At first, it was bearable for them. Some drunk peggies, loud music, it was okay for an hour or two.  
But now, the celebration headed into its 5th hour, and everything was too much.

The creeping feeling of an upcoming headache slowly made its way into Dep’s body, filling it with more anxiety than before. Dep gripped the edges of the chair they were sitting on tight, their knuckles turning white. Everything felt uncomfortable, everything felt bad. Even the feeling of their shirt on their skin, a feeling coming straight out of hell. By now, the headache had started, making their vision go blurry, seeing stars.

That’s when Joseph started to notice something was going on, when he laid his eyes on his pale lover. He let his conversation with a random Peggie die down, turned his head to Dep.

“(Y/N), my love”, he started, placing a hand on Dep’s back. A decision he quickly regretted, their back was sweaty, their shirt sticking to their skin.

“Joseph.”, Dep said through gritted teeth, every single noise or move made the feeling of the growing headache worse.

Joseph gently caressed their sweaty skin, his cold hand against their heated-up flesh.

“Can…can we leave?”, Dep finally managed to say, earned a raised eyebrow from Joseph. The Father had never experienced something like this before – but he was ready to do everything for his love.

“As you wish.”, Joseph nodded, slowly stood up and helped Dep getting up too.

Some peggies watched them carefully, Joseph gave them a half-hearted excuse, Dep had drunk too much wine. Quickly, the pair left the feast, heading to the car Joseph owned. The Father helped his lover get into the car before driving off, not going too fast in case they would feel sick.

Dep rested their head against the cold window of Joseph’s car, taking deep breaths to calm down.

After a few minutes of silence, Joseph finally spoke up.

“In case you need them, I have some painkillers in the glove box.”, he said in a calm and soothing voice. The sentence felt like balm on Dep’s soul.

Dep took the painkillers out of the glove box, took two dry, which earned a chuckle from Joseph.

“You take your painkillers dry? You are, as my followers call it, ‘more badass’ than I thought you are.”

A few minutes later they arrived at Joseph’s little home, again, The Father helped Dep out of the car, into the house. As soon as they reached the bedroom, Dep took off every piece of clothing they had on their body.

“Is that an invite or shall I look away?”, Joseph asked while laughing slightly, he tried to smoothen the rather stiff atmosphere in the room. 

Dep shook their head.

“Clothing feels uncomfortable right now.”, and with those words they slipped into bed, closing their eyes.

Joseph joined a few minutes after, had locked the doors to the outside and closed the curtains, did not want his lover to suffer more. He placed a glass of water on the nightstand next to Dep.

The feeling of the mattress getting pressed down by Joseph’s weight made Dep feel safe and happy.


End file.
